Like father, Like son
by Bound for You
Summary: Jack Benson gets a talk from his dad, and he finds they have more than just looks and personality in common.


**I don't own iCarly.**

**Sorry if there is any spelling/gramical errors I wrote this in a hurry and I didn't feel like spell checking it:)**

I grew up always hearing the old saying "Like father, like son." I remember hearing it everytime I fixed a toy before I was five, and later when I went on to fix computers as a teen. I just never realized how much like my dad I actually was. I looked like him, I acted like him, and I fell for the same types of girls that he did.

I was in sixth grade when I met her. She had red hair and freckles, I swore to god that one day I would marry her. She was nice, sweet, and girly, the type of girl who spent all recess on the swing finding shapes out of clouds. I met her in Mrs. Abraham's class room. She was dainty and petite. She was perfect.

It was also that year that I met her best friend. She had light brown hair, the type that was blonde in the heat summer, but chestnut in the dead of winter. She was a tom-boy. She gave me a black eye the day after we were introduced, just because I asked for a bite of her fat cake. I didn't know that either of these girls would be apart of my life, for the rest of my life.

It started the day I got the black eye. I came home from school, April,my sister, chased me up the front steps, then ten seconds latter my mom saw the swelling. She laughed while she got some of my father's frozen peas out of the freezer. She didn't ask how I had got it, she just waited for my dad to come home and sent me to their bedroom while she made supper.

"What happened Jack?" dad asked after examining my eye decideding weather or not he should take me to his office and get it looked at."Did some other little boy hit you in the eye?"

"No," I told him, I inhaled deeply before I said,"It was a girl,"

Dad laughed, I thought for a moment he was laughing at me but then he said "I used to have the same problem,"

"You did?" I looked my dad up and down, he was tall, masculine, and had baby butt skin it was hard to imagine him with a blimish on his face.

"Yeah. Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes, please,"

"Okay, I was about your age when I met the girl. She wasn't like anyone else to say the least. She was mean too. I wasn't scarred of her, but I also knew not to be too sarcastic and noobish or she would come at me like a spider monkey.

"So one day, actually it was the second day of school she asked my for a race. And you know I was all-state in track every year in high school, anyway, I told her I would, and that was my first mistake, see she never liked to lose, ever. So when I did beat her, she gave me the old one-two and I came home with not one, but two black eyes. that wasn't even the worst part she hit me right in front of the girl I liked."

"So did Emma,"

"Ah, so the mean girls name is Emma, what is the girl you like's name?"

"Macie, it is actually Millicent, but don't tell her I told you,"

"I promise, bug," he ruffeled my brown hair and started to leave the room, but I had one last question for him.

"Dad what happened after that?"

"Well Jack, I took it, and eventually after a few years the physical pain stoped and it became more of a name game. Eventually though it all stoped, and we realized that under all of the torment we put each other through we genuinely like one another. So we started going out and eventually I married her,"

"YOU MEAN MOMMY GAVE YOU A BLACK EYE!" I yelled, to which I heard my mom laugh from beneath us.

"Yes squirt, your mother gave me a black eye," my dad smiles.

"Oh, well, don't worry I will never ever ever get married to Emma."

"It is always an option," he sing-songs.

"Nope, I am marrying Macie, and that is final"

"That is what I said when I was your age about Aunt Carly," and he left the room to go talk to April.

So now I look back on that day and laugh. I mean who would have thought that I Jackson Anthony Puckett Benson, would ever marry a girl like Emma.

But I did.

They say like father like son, and I guess that is true. Either that or it must be a Benson Boy thing, and when you look back on that day, when you give your own son the speach on 'how it is always the one you least expect' and 'You will eventually find that girl attractive.' Which Emma tells me I should give our son all because some girl gave him a fat lip. But I think think I'll let him figure it out for himself.


End file.
